Ashes, Ashes
by XXLostandLonelyEyesXX
Summary: Six teens. Six problems. There's no hope on their life. Nothing but endless suffering. Can they help build each other up, or fall down the dark paths that's already set out for them? Rated T, for mature content. Rating might change.* Please read, better than it sounds*


**Hey guys...been awhile since I've wrote a victorious fanfic...So I'm writing one right now! :)**

**This is based off a book I read, so I don't own anything! This is also an AU!**

* * *

_Client Name: Jade West_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: August 1st_

_Reason for being placed in therapy: None of your goddamn business__!_

_My mother's always complaining how I never do anything for her...Ever since dad died, I feel as if the mother I had died as well...And in her place now is nothing but a shallow, selfish, complaining drunk. She got fired from her job, so now it's up to me to provide for me and my little sister, Olivia. If there's anyone in this entire world who I care for, it would be Olivia. She's only 9, and so very fragile. I worked at 2 jobs, at the library, and at Wal-Mart...I made about 300 dollars a month, and that was the money I saved, the money I was going to use to get Olivia and I out of that hell hole...But now that I'm stuck here, in this new hell hole, there's no hope for her. No hope for us, to find a better place._

_In fact, there's no such thing as 'hope'. Just another stupid illusion in which people believe in to protect themselves from the pain. All my life, I've suffered, in pain. I loved my father, I did, but he was never really there. He was always busy, with work, with the never had time for me. He would give me a new doll, or a puppy to get me to shutup. He made us a lot of money. Money that my mom wastes on herself, on those drugs. When he died, any hope for the future died as well. Only intensified the pain and suffering._

_Want to know why I do what I do? Why I slowly destroy myself? It's because it's a pain I can control. A pain I alone can cause, and I could end it._

_But I have no intentions in ending it anytime sooner..._

* * *

_Client Name: Tori Vega_

_Age: 16_

_DOB: October 10th_

_Reason for being placed in therapy: For not being good enough..._

_Look at me. Tell me, what do you see? To you, I'm a pretty, popular girl who has the world at the tip of her fingers. All you see is the joy, the smiles, the perfection, the beauty?_

_But do you ever see the pain?_

_What perfection?_

_What beauty?_

_Define perfection; Being absolutely amazing, with no flaws, no screw ups. All of which I have. I'm not perfect. I'm not beautiful. My sister Trina is all those things. She has a full, beautiful body. Mine is not full and beautiful. I'm fat. I want to be like Trina, who's so beautiful that you can't help but notice her walk in a room. She has a smile that radiates light everything about her is just so...good._

_My parents expect a lot from me; They expect me to be perfect. No flaws whatsoever. I have to look good at all times. I have to get the best grades. I have to do the right thing all the time, even if it would ever benefit my happiness._

_I just wanted to be perfect. When I look in the mirror, I don't like what I see. I'm to fat, not skinny and perfect like Trina. All I did was stop eating. Is that to bad? I pretended to eat, just to get my friends off my backs. But later, that food would go straight down the toilet._

_I want to be perfect. I NEED to be perfect._

_And if it means starving myself, then so be it._

* * *

_Client Name: Caterina Valentine. (Like the animal!:D)_

_Age: 16...but I'm still mature..._

_DOB: June 21st (SUMMER! YAY!)_

_Reason for being placed in therapy: I don't know. What's therapy?_

_HIIIII! My name's Cat. Like the animal, tee-hee! I don't know why I'm placed in here...I don't like it here though._

_There's scary people here...they look mean and so sad. They cry, they scream, they yell...I don't like people being upset. My mommy and daddy were upset when they found out what was happening to me. I remember that night...I was having fun with my brother Daniel (He's 22!) We were in the bedroom, when my dad came in with the police. They handcuffed Danny and took him away! I was so sad! I was crying with mommy, she kept saying "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry baby..." I didn't understand. Then the cops came and asked me some questions like,_

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_"What has be been doing to you?"_

_I didn't know what the cops meant, but I told them anyways...they said that what Danny did to me was a very bad thing, that brothers weren't supposed to do to their little sisters. But I don't see what was wrong...Danny told me that it would make me feel good...make him feel good..._

_What's wrong about feeling good? Is that such a bad thing?_

* * *

_Client Name: Beck Oliver_

_Age: 18_

_DOB: June 4th_

_Reason for being placed in therapy: No good reason at all..._

_My parents are always giving me a hard time; Specially my old man. He tells me how I'm supposed to be like Jonny, my older brother. He recently graduated from a 4 year university...I'm still having trouble with Algebra 1...I have a lot of expectations._

_And if I don't live up to them, I'm shut out. It's always been that way, even since I was a child. My parents would always ignore me, and pay attention to Jonny. Jonny,Jonny,Jonny. That's what it's always about...I was always second best._

_So maybe that's why I'm here. I would always act out in class; Get in trouble for putting glue in the teacher's coffee. Sneaking in the girl's graffiti on the school. You name it, I did it._

_I hoped by acting out and doing all this crazy shit that it would get them to finally pay some attention to me. But it only made them more ashamed._

_Jonny was ashamed._

_When the first speck of that special drink my boys told me about touched my tongue, I felt like nothing in the world could bring me down. Like it was to hell with everyone and everything. I didn't care no more. I was free from the pain._

_But no matter if I was sober or drunk off my ass, the pain was there._

_It probably will always be here._

* * *

_Client Name: Andre Harris_

_Age: 18_

_DOB: March 7th_

_Reason for being placed in therapy: No comment..._

_I like to pretend I'm a bird. Whenever being on Earth becomes to much, I can just spread my wings and fly away. High in the sky. I wouldn't have to deal with my step-father's shit, and since my mom's to afraid and sorry to give a damn, I won't either._

_I saw my father do it once; We were having a party, and I had gone outside to see him inhaling something with his friends and laughing. It made him a different person. I guess that explains why he would come home drowsy and a different person._

_My step-father is an ass. He takes my mom's money and wastes it on useless shit like beer, and cocaine. He's always yelling at us, he's always abusing us. I saw my mom with a big black bruise on her eye last month. She told me she rain in to a wall. Ha, yeah right. A wall that was my step-father._

_I only wanted to be free. I only wanted to be a different person, so I wouldn't have to feel anything. Whenever I took it, it sent me to a whole new world. I didn't have to feel or care about anything._

_But now that I think about it...I always promised myself that I wouldn't end up like him. I would be a successful musician, and make my own money independently._

_But the horrible reality of it all is that I'm no better than him._

_I am him. I'm doomed to a future where I'm to sorry and I live out my life intoxicated and cruel._

_If there is a future for me..._

* * *

_Client Name: Robert __Shapiro_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: April 2nd_

_Reason for being placed in therapy: To get better..._

_If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm a waste of space. At least that's what my dad tells me. I'm useless. Worthless. I have not a use to be on this Earth...I couldn't agree with him more..._

_I used to tell myself that if I walk down this dark road to hell, that maybe a bright light would shine in the dark. That I would be saved. But I was wrong._

_There is no light in my world._

_All I face in this endless suffering in the shadows, because everyone is to selfish to care._

_My mom OD'd because she didn't want me. My 'father' only 'takes care' of me for the money._

_I have no friends...so it's like...why am I here?_

_Why did the lord put me on this Earth? All that happens to me is suffering and pain. You don't understand. You wouldn't understand._

_Take a walk in my shoes. Tell me, what would you do if you had to live with the pain of being alone? Your father constantly telling you that you're a burden, that you're nothing but a useless piece of shit and below that. That you're constantly made fun of and bullied._

_Let me tell you; It does not feel good._

_I brought a gun to school to end it all. I wanted to reverse it, to make them all suffer, while I'm the superior one who has the power._

_But I couldn't do it._

_I guess I'm just so used to it all, that I can't feel anything anymore..._

* * *

Dr. Erin Sikowitz read over the files constantly. Of all his cases in counseling, these six teenagers definitely took the cake. It wouldn't be until tomorrow when he would meet this six teenagers.

Maybe he could show them the light in their lives that had seemed to wash away and fade.

He could only hope that he could save them.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! I got this idea from a very angsty book, it's called 'CLEAN' Also, the pairings aren't decided yet. Maybe the usual...BADE, TANDRE AND CABBIE..or reversed...maybe a little Jori, since it's a popular pairing...You tell me.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**

**God bless. :)**


End file.
